


О влиянии цум-цумов на личную жизнь и вообще

by Bad_Billy, WTF_Brucky_2018, Xlamushka



Series: WTF Brucky 2018. Тексты G - PG-13. Миди [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, tsum
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Billy/pseuds/Bad_Billy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brucky_2018/pseuds/WTF_Brucky_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xlamushka/pseuds/Xlamushka
Summary: У цумов Брюса и Баки роман, окружающие убеждены, что и у них самих тоже, иногда проще подыграть, чем спорить





	О влиянии цум-цумов на личную жизнь и вообще

Цум-цумы — лучшие существа в мире, они забавные, ласковые и милые. И загадочные — до сих пор не известно точно, что именно вызывает их появление. Обычно это случается в минуты опасности или одиночества, но в передряги и даже катастрофы попадают тысячи людей каждый день, а цумы появляются у единиц. В Башне они есть только у Барнса и Беннера, самообучающийся цум-робот Старка не в счет, хоть тот и сделал его в пещерах Афганистана. 

Барнс и Беннер о своих цум-цумах не говорят, для интервью и пресс-конференций это запретная тема. Самих цумов, конечно, не спрячешь, но ни Беннер, ни Барнс никак их существование не комментируют. Остальные обитатели Башни нашли бы, что рассказать, но Мстителей сдерживает данное слово, а служащих Старка — пункт контракта. Вездесущие малыши отлично получаются на фотографиях и аппаратуру выводят из строя редко, и только если чувствуют неприязнь к своему человеку. В редакциях это давно поняли, как и то, что цум-цумы из Башни действуют всегда заодно. Журналисты уверены, что цумы с момента знакомства ведут себя, как одна команда. Их заблуждение никто развеивать не спешит. 

***

До появления Барнса и его спутника, цум Беннера был на удивление флегматичным. Это было тем более странно, что внешне он был скорее цум-цумом Халка — такой же зеленый и большой. Он не помещался на ладони, как обычный, и если засыпал где-нибудь на стеллаже, дожидаясь Своего Человека в лаборатории, то Беннер носил его, складывая ладони лодочкой, или прижимая к груди предплечьем. Тони довольно быстро окрестил его Гусеницей, но после появления второго цума имя пришлось сменить.

Цум-цум Барнса, почти весь черный, растрепанный, с лапкой, по окрасу напоминающей металлическую руку Барнса. С самого начала своего пребывания в Башне он поставил на уши всех. Если Баки старался как можно меньше привлекать к себе внимание, особенно в первое время, то его цум успевал сразу везде. Он стремительно и отважно бросался на защиту Своего Человека ото всех окружающих, хотя никто и не думал на того нападать. Прошло некоторое время, прежде чем Мстители поняли, что разговоры тоже идут в зачет.

— Этот отмороженный… — произносит Старк, и в следующую секунду в его лаборатории взрывается один из репульсоров костюма. А в треске скачущих по полу осколков слышен тонкий, яростный стрекот цума.

— Ты же понимаешь, что Баки изменился не только внешне. Из него сделали убийцу… — вкрадчиво объясняет Стиву Наташа, и тут же что-то больно дергает ее за волосы на затылке. 

Цума приходится выстригать вместе с изрядным клоком волос — он запутывается в них намертво, так что не оторвать. То есть оторвать, приложив некоторые усилия, можно, но тут уже против Наташа.

— Такая рука не дрогнет, будь я киборгом… — договорить Клинт не успевает, потому что кричит от боли — маленький цум впивается ему в палец своими крохотными зубками, зло стрекочет и отпускать не собирается.

Робоцум Старка самообучающийся, так что он быстро усваивает необходимость избегать нового жильца, но больше всех от неугомонного создания достается цум-цуму Беннера. Почему-то маленький цум считает его главной угрозой, кружит над ним ястребом, зорко следит, и при каждом удобном случае идет на таран, норовя сбить на пол. Стоит только Беннеру и его цуму оказаться в одной комнате с Барнсом, как маленький воин начинает шуметь и кружить по всей комнате, пытаясь загнать зеленого цума в угол. Тот только хмурится и отлеживается у Беннера на плече. Но приходит день, когда и его терпение иссякает.

Маленький цум-цум ранит Беннера в щеку — случайно задевает своей металлической лапкой, оставляет кровоточащую царапину. Он тут же возвращается, замирает перед лицом Беннера, издает огорченный писк и съеживается. Его печальная мордочка способна растопить и каменное сердце, а Брюс уж точно не из тех, кто будет обижаться на пустяковую царапину. Но вид выступившей крови приводит его цум в ярость, и он бросается в атаку. Цум Барнса верещит в ответ и принимает бой.

Удивительно, на что способны такие маленькие существа: результатом драки становятся несколько разбитых окон и мониторов, перевернутые горшки с растениями, упавшие картины. Тони устраивает маленьким дебоширам разнос, а поскольку заставить их сидеть на месте невозможно, лекцию о надлежащем поведении, в исполнении электронного дворецкого, приходится выслушать всем без исключения. Хорошо хоть, что Брюсу и Баки удается их разнять, буквально унеся по своим комнатам в ладонях.

Несколько недель после драки иначе как «эти засранцы» в Башне цум-цумов не называют. Барнс и Беннер, разумеется, не в счет. Они-то знают, что цумы живут эмоциями, мнение чужих людей их не беспокоит, в отличии от настроения Своего Человека. Вот поэтому просьбы эффективнее приказов.

Брюс показывает своему цуму длинный список испорченного имущества, почесывает зеленую спинку, пока он читает, ползая по листу.

— Эйч, ты же отличный малый, — говорит Брюс, — самый уравновешенный из нас троих. Не ведись на провокации этого задиры, прошу тебя.

Цум хмурит лохматые бровки и молчит.

— Не так много мест, где нас с тобой готовы приютить. А таких, где готовы дать мне лабораторию и того меньше, — снова пробует человек. 

Лохматый, похожий на толстую зеленую гусеничку в коричневых штанишках цум подползает под его ладонь, подставляет под ласку бочок.

— Ты даешь мне обещание не драться?

Цум с решительным видом чирикает что-то, что Брюс предпочитает счесть согласием.

Баки строит беседу иначе. Он требовательно похлопывает себя по плечу, а когда цум-цум игнорирует знак, ловит его сачком, сделанным специально на такой случай. Цум безвольно болтается в сетке, даже глазки прикрывает. Баки бережно выпутывает его, кладет на ладонь и дует на круглую мордочку. Притвора возмущено пищит, и Баки говорит:

— Тебе должно быть стыдно, Джей! Я знаю, что ты старался меня защитить, но ты перешел границы. Ты ранил Его Человека. 

Цум виновато сворачивается, стараясь стать меньше, и слабо пищит в свое оправдание. 

— Ты больше не тронешь Беннера, — стоит на своем человек. — Обещай!

Цум-цум выпрямляется, поднимает мордочку и согласно кивает. Баки реалист, поэтому ничего большего от него не требует, набирает в раковину теплой воды и разрешает драчуну там поплескаться, пока сам принимает душ.

***

Никто не замечает, когда все изменяется. Некоторое время мелкие бандиты продолжают свои схватки, им для этого даже повод не нужен. Бои идут с переменным успехом — Зеленый тяжелее и больше, но Стрекоза маневреннее и быстрее. И громче. Прозвища цум-цумам дал Старк, и эти еще самые приличные. Он же начал ставить на них ловушки.

Пытаться поймать цум-цума — дело гиблое, но Тони Старк хитер и азартен. Не принять вызов выше его сил. Ловушки механические, электрические, роболовушки, реагирующие на движение, звук, даже запах. Ни одной не удавалось задержать цум-цума надолго. Уже много после, подняв видеозаписи, Старк узнал, как произошел перелом в отношениях буйных крохотулек. 

В ловушку попался Стрекоза, сразу после драки в одной из вентиляционных шахт. Мелкий задира даже не сразу понял, что оказался в заключении. Он еще некоторое время воинственно стрекотал вслед неторопливо улетающему обидчику, потом стукнулся о прутья раз, другой и вдруг упал на пол клетки. Зеленый пролетел еще ярда два, затем остановился, вернулся к ловушке, но Стрекоза лишь чирикнул один раз и затих. Тогда Зеленый отлетел подальше, разогнался как следует и со всего маху протаранил ловушку. Серьезно, он проделал в ней дыру насквозь. Стрекоза поднялся почти вертикально, выглянул из разлома, маленькая круглая его мордочка выражала безграничное удивление. Зеленый подлетел, подцепил его за лапку и вытянул наружу, удерживал на весу, пока освобожденный узник не догадался расправить крылышки.

О переменах в отношениях цум-цумов никто не догадался сразу по очень простой причине — меньше беспокойства от них не стало. Ловушки Тони все так же ломались. Беннер то и дело обнаруживал в своей лаборатории то нож, то пистолет Барнса и возвращал их хозяину со смущенными извинениями. Случалось, получал взамен оказавшийся у того в спальне планшет, а то и очки. Если бы не проказы цум-цумов, Барнс и Беннер могли бы неделями в Башне не встречаться, но теперь повод находится всегда. Но не все каверзы цумов безобидны.

Цумы портят наконечники стрел у Клинта, и трос вместо того, чтобы закрепиться на стене, обвивает своего владельца. Наряды Наташи оказываются прорезаны в самых неожиданных местах, а каблуки укорочены на разную высоту. Вместо открытия двери, когда Стив подходит к ней, играет государственный гимн. Лифт Капитана вообще пускать отказывается, громко рекомендуя прогулки по лестнице. После этого Тони делает выговор уже Пятнице, прямо запрещая выполнять просьбы цумов. Но все это не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, цумы делают для Тони: во время испытания нового костюма Железного Человека из дыхательной системы идет пена, судя по запаху корицы, сделана она из шампуня Барнса, вот только Стрекоза никогда бы такое в одиночку не провернул. 

Пока Тони ищет уязвимость в костюме, Барнс и Беннер призывают преступников к ответу. 

— Вы сделали это вместе, я уверен.

Барнс и Беннер сидят по разные стороны журнального стола в комнате Барнса, а цумы размещаются в его центре на салфетке.

— И это просто возмутительно, — поддерживает Беннер, ему хочется почесать ужасно виноватого Эйча, но он сдерживается. — Вы могли убить Тони!

Маленький цум воинственно приподнимается и трещит, но большой оттесняет его, загораживая собой от Своего Человека и нахмуривает бровки. Брюс своим глазам не верит.

— Ловушки не оправдание, — все же добавляет он растерянно. Его цум оттесняет барнсова еще дальше, почти придавливая собой.

— Ловушки — оправдание, — неожиданно возражает Барнс, он мрачнеет, сжимает свои разные ладони между коленей и смотрит в сторону.

Большой цум вдруг поворачивается к маленькому, прижимается к нему и издает ласковый, какой-то воркующий звук. Маленький в ответ молча двигается навстречу и так замирает. Брюс неожиданно чувствует себя лишним назойливым наблюдателем. Должно быть это слишком явно о сражается на его лице, потому что Баки поднимается, берет со стеллажа большую книгу и накрывает цумов шалашиком.

— Может, кофе? — Брюс избегает смотреть на стол, туда где из-под книги все еще раздается непривычное чириканье и возня. 

Баки чуть ухмыляется и идет на кухню.

Следующая пара дней в Башне проходит спокойно. Цумы никому, кроме своих людей, не попадаются на глаза, даже забрасывают свои обычные каверзы. Двери и лифты, наконец-то, работают так, как им положено, и все вздыхают с облегчением. Тони Старк опрометчиво празднует победу изобретательности над упрямством, а наутро застает хулиганов в разломанной ловушке вдвоем. 

Бесстыдники лежат на дне напичканного электроникой ящика и не обращают на Тони никакого внимания. В первый момент он торжествует, в следующий — переживает за маленького цума, похоже большой его догнал, и вырваться у малыша не получается. А потом он сопоставляет прижмуренные у обоих глазки, довольное выражение на мордочках и что-то смутно напоминающие движения. Тони молча отступает на шаг, потом еще на один, уходит в противоположный угол лаборатории и включает музыку, чтобы заглушить раздающиеся из бывшей ловушки звуки. Цумы продолжают блаженного попискивать и притираться к друг другу с вполне очевидными намерениями.

Наташа застает маленьких любовников в коробке из под конфет, оставшейся на столе, Клинт — в своем запасном колчане, Стив — в перевернутом вниз звездой щите, Тони — в очередной ловушке, и снова в ловушке, и снова… Это похоже на месть. Цум-цумы — милейшие существа, заподозрить их в злопамятности совершенно невозможно, так что, скорее всего, это просто совпадение, но ловушки Тони все же убирает.

***

— Как Эйч? — Баки кивает Стиву и отходит к окну, чтобы продолжить разговор. — Тут кое-кто хочет передать ему привет…

Это уже второй разговор за сегодня, но Джей ужасно скучает, а когда он попробовал звонить с утащенного тайком мобильника Баки сам, Брюс принял его стрекот за неполадки связи. Поэтому Баки позвонил Беннеру и договорился о выходе на связь два раза в сутки. И вот уже третий день звонит Брюсу в Корею, куда тот улетел из-за какого-то проекта доктора Чо. Баки держит телефон, на котором разлегся Джей, пока цум стрекочет так умильно, что губы у Баки сами собой расползаются в улыбке, и Стив говорит вдруг:

— Я за тебя рад, Баки, правда.

Он уходит прежде, чем Баки успевает спросить, что именно его так порадовало. Следующей за Баки радуется Наташа, потом Клинт. Сам Баки радуется, только когда через неделю Беннер возвращается, наконец, в Башню. И вместе с ним возвращается его цум: конец тоскливому писку по вечерам — вот оно настоящее счастье. 

Цум-цумы — лучшие компаньоны, за все годы своего существования Эйч не сорвал Брюсу ни одного эксперимента, не задел случайно ни один прибор, предупреждал об опасностях, находил потерянные очки. Но влюбленный цум — та еще морока. Брюс собирается в Лондон на конференцию, проверяет небольшую сумку с багажом: поездка должна занять меньше суток, когда его внимание привлекает громкий стрекот. К звукам чужого цума Брюс давно привык, но в этот раз малыш звучит очень уж встревоженно и все кружит над креслом. Кресло это цум-цумы давно облюбовали. С помощью подушек Брюс устроил им там что-то вроде гнезда, в котором они зачастую вместе ночуют. Но сейчас его Эйч не в гнезде, а лежит на подлокотнике вялой тряпочкой. Брюс берет его на ладонь, но цум даже глазок не открывает, безвольно позволяет себя вертеть, едва ли не в бублик свернуть, все больше пугая этим второго цума, да и самого Брюса тоже. 

Брюс укладывает Эйча на колени, осторожно поглаживает пальцем то его, то притихшего рядом с ним Джея. Он просит Пятницу договориться с организаторами конференции о трансляции его доклада по сети, а сам ищет информацию по известным болезням или недомоганиям цумов. Информации нет. Видимо, Эйч единственный заболевший цум в природе. Эйч понемногу оживает, Брюс перекладывает его на подушку в кресле, пока сам безуспешно пытается дозвониться профессору Киемидзу.

Профессор Киемидзу — лучший специалист по цум-цумам, он изучает их физическую и энергетическую природу уже почти полвека. Жаль, что параллельно он не изучает английский. Брюс неплохо знает испанский, на бенгали может объясниться, но вот на японском знает всего несколько слов. Он тратит час на то, чтобы объяснить ситуацию, и когда уже начинает чувствовать, как ускоряется бег крови и натягивается кожа на плечах, замечает шевеление подушки на кресле и знакомые звуки возни. Брюс прикрывает динамик ладонью и смеется от облегчения. Минут десять уходит на извинения и прощание, потом он набирает Баки:

— Нужно поговорить. Эйч и Джей саботировали мою поездку в Лондон. 

Баки изумленно присвистывает.

— Засранцы!

— Хитрецы.

— Буду через полчаса.

Попытки воспитания цумов проваливаются. Да и трудно сердиться на них, когда они так очевидно счастливы: звуки раздающиеся со стороны кресла иначе как воркованием и не назовешь. Баки и Брюс сами себе напоминают родителей влюбленных подростков, которые наблюдают за детьми со смесью бессильного раздражения и ревнивой заботы. Вот только цум-цумы не дети, они часть души, когда-то решившая жить отдельно, но все равно ощущаемая, близкая.

Вместо бессмысленных нотаций Брюс предлагает согласовать расписание поездок, мучить цумов длительными разлуками не хочет ни один из них. Люди успевают попить кофе и даже заказать и получить еду из китайского ресторанчика, когда цум-цумы вылезают из подушек и начинают играть в догонялки, летая по комнате.

— Эйч! — укоризненно восклицает Брюс, когда зеленый летун едва не роняет торшер.

— А почему Эйч? — интересуется Баки, — Или это слишком личный вопрос?

Брюс вертит в руках деревянные палочки, и Баки уже жалеет что спросил.

— Я не люблю своего другого… 

— Понимаю, я тоже не слишком люблю того, кем могу стать. 

Брюс, наконец, поднимает на Баки взгляд и улыбается.

— …но не могу отрицать, что он часть меня, также как Эйч, хотя Эйчу с характером больше повезло. Будем знакомы — Халк. Эйч первая буква от имени.

Баки протягивает ладонь:

— Джеймс, друзья зовут меня Баки, очень приятно.

Брюс пожимает ее, невольно задумываясь, как баки ощущает прикосновение к своей другой руке, чувствует ли ей хоть что-то, но они пока не слишком хорошо знакомы для такого вопроса. Поэтому он выпускает, наконец, чужую руку и спрашивает о другом:

— Джей от Джеймса?

— Да, от первого имени. Я имя-то ему дал недавно, когда вспомнил. Раньше Мелким звал, но ему не очень нравилось, он меня за волосы дергал.

— С характером. Странно, я много читал о цум-цумах, считается, что они не способны причинить своему человеку вред.

— Жаль,что Джей об этом не знает, хотя дерганьем за косички меня не убить. А Эйч? Он всегда такой спокойный?

— Как сейчас?

Оба оглядываются на цум-цумов, те вдвоем пытаются открыть забытую на полу сумку, ту, что Брюс собрал в сорвавшуюся по вине одного притворы поездку. Зацепить собачку молнии короткими лапками цумам сложно, и они то и дело скатываются на пол.

— До встречи с Джеем он вообще таким никогда не был. Я всегда удивлялся, читая о играющих цумах, наверное, ему просто было со мной скучно.

Когда Брюсу подходит время готовиться к конференции, Баки уходит, забирая на всякий случай обоих цумов с собой. Хватит несостоявшейся поездки, видеотрансляция должна пройти нормально.

***

— Где твой красавчик? 

Брюс оглядывается, рассеянно улыбается окликнувшему его Тони.

— В тире, — Эйч вместе с Джеем мешают Баки чистить оружие, он это знает, потому что недавно Баки скинул ему фото его цума, наполовину торчащего из какой-то детали разобранной винтовки.

Кажется, Тони ожидал иной реакции, но Брюса сейчас больше интересуют данные на мониторе, чем нюансы выражения лица Тони Старка.

— Где твоя половина? — мурлычет Наташа, меряет Баки взглядом и уточняет: — Меньшая половина.

Баки молча показывает пальцем вверх, отирает со лба пот и улыбается. Они с Наташей, Стивом и Клинтом провели сегодня отличную тренировку. Обычно его Джей нервничает, принимая боевой азарт Баки, как сигнал близкой опасности. Он как-то обсудил это с Брюсом, и тот обещал придумать для Джея отвлекающее занятие. Так что уже пару часов Джей вместе с Эйчем проходят в лаборатории Брюса голографический лабиринт.

Всплеск интереса друзей к их цумам Брюса и Баки немного удивляет, но, возможно, это объясняется тем, что те почти превратились в сиамских близнецов, разделяясь только тогда, когда кто-то из их людей покидает Башню. А потом одно небольшое происшествие проливает на ситуацию свет, да такой, что Баки даже не знает смеяться или плакать.

— Романтический вечер? — невинным тоном интересуется Тони у замершего перед большой банкой мороженого Баки. 

Баки отмирает и ошалело смотрит на того в ответ — как можно связать в одном предложении его и романтику?

— Вечер? — на всякий случай уточняет он.

— Ужин при свечах, фондю, десерт, если ты понимаешь о чем я, — говорит Тони.

— Десерт? — на автомате переспрашивает Баки.

— Решил порадовать своего доктора? — не унимается Тони.

И вот тут-то до Баки начинает доходить. Все кусочки головоломки складываются в единую картину, поражающую воображение. Все пожелания приятного времени, подмигивания, намеки неизвестно на что. Мстители, похоже, решили, что в Башне живет две пары любовников. Даже не доставшееся ему приглашение оказывается намеком. Зря Тони так старался, ни он, ни Брюс его ехидства не оценили, поди, догадайся о таком. Баки вот даже не удивился, что на очередное благотворительное мероприятие Мстителей ему приглашение не доставили. К чему их вообще раздавать, Пятница и так всем напомнит. Но вот у Брюса приглашение лежало, на маленьком столике у входа.

Баки заглянул к нему на минутку, посоветоваться на счет усовершенствования руки, которое настойчиво предлагал Тони. Брюс говорил с этим маньяком-изобретателем на одном языке, а значит мог и для Баки перевести его речь на нормальный английский. Он заметил билет, повертел в руках.

— А мне Старк билет пожадничал. Но я парень простой, на вечер с танцами и едой могу и без приглашения явиться.

Брюс приподнял брови.

— Мое на двоих, могу взять тебя с собой.

Они тогда посмеялись, но, кажется Тони именно это и имел ввиду, а может и не только он. Мороженое тает в тепле комнаты, пока Баки пытается решить у кого большие проблемы с наблюдательностью: у него и Брюса, не замечающих двусмысленных намеков, или у остальных, замечающих то, чего вовсе нет.

— Порадую, пожалуй.

Баки собирался съесть эту банку отличного шоколадного мороженого сам, но сейчас ему необходим предлог для того, чтобы уйти из кухни. Мог бы и не трудиться — Тони свистит ему вслед, и Баки мог бы послать это чудесное ведерко прямо ему в голову. Но мороженого жаль.

Брюс смеется до колик, но когда отнимает ладони от порозовевшего лица, в его глазах Баки чудится зеленый блеск.

— Я могу понять заблуждение остальных, но Тони! Он же интересовался цумами, собрал огромную библиотеку данных. Должен же он понимать, что цум-цум не составляет единое целое с человеком, что раз отделившись, он становится самостоятельным существом.

— Тони до этого додумался или нет, не важно. Потому что они все считают, что мы трахаемся.

— А мы нет, — говорит Брюс и немного, едва заметно краснеет.

— Мы нет, — подтверждает Баки, не в силах отвести взгляд от губ Брюса.

— Так и что мы будем с этим делать?

Баки неожиданно думает, что хрипотца в голосе Брюса чертовски сексуальна. 

— Предлагаю их не разочаровывать, — говорит он первое попавшееся. И мысленно считает секунды до того, как Брюс поймет всю суть его неприличного предложения.

Тот понимает и на этот раз краснеет еще заметнее.

— Ты шутишь?

— Нет, и не думал. Нас не напрягало, что они так думали, когда мы были единственными, кто не знал, что мы пара. Так чего сейчас напрягаться? — говорит Баки. — К тому же, их стоит проучить.

— Но мы не пара.

— — У нас двое почти детей, Брюс. Ты же не бросишь меня с двумя озабоченными подростками? — улыбается Баки и кивает на притихших рядом цумов.

Их появление на благотворительном приеме по сбору средств под эгидой Старк Индастриз производит фурор. Похоже, несмотря на все предположения, никто не ждал, что они появятся там не только в одинаковых галстуках, но и едва ли не под руку. Галстуки были идей Брюса, он в них не очень-то разбирается, так что придумал Брюс, а выбирал Баки. Весь вечер они носят друг другу еду и бокалы с вином и отпускают громкие комплименты, вгоняя окружающих в ступор. Вечер проходит гораздо веселее, чем обычно, но больше всех, кажется, счастливы их цумы, постоянно кружащие рядом.

***

— Мне просто интересно, когда они догадаются уже, — обращаясь к лежащему с цумами на диване Баки, говорит Брюс. 

— О чем? 

— О нас.

— А что с нами?

— Да ничего с нами, вот именно! — Брюс запускает в него подушкой. — Тони тут поинтересовался, не собираемся ли мы съехаться. Мы их развлекаем-развлекаем, но они все принимают за чистую монету. И имей в виду, если ко мне явится Капитан Америка собственной персоной и спросит, почему я не делаю тебе предложения, я ему все выложу в ту же секунду, — полушутя, полусерьезно угрожает он.

— Не волнуйся, не явится и не спросит, — смеется Баки. — Он уже у меня спрашивал. Я сказал, что это ответственный шаг, и мы хотим сперва проверить свои чувства.

Баки бросает прилетевшую подушку обратно и поглаживает обоих, свернувшихся у него на груди цумов. Он думает, что идея затролить Мстителей была, конечно, хороша. Но кое-чего они с Брюсом не учли. Они и на людях и наедине действительно все равно, что женаты и с детьми. Цумы, разумеется не дети, но внимание им необходимо. И Баки даже не кажется это диким, он привык.

Чтобы не провалиться на мелочах, они подробно заполняют составленный Брюсом опросник. Любимая еда, бытовые привычки, предпочтения в тв-шоу и видах отдыха и еще множество деталей, неизбежно узнаваемых друг о друге, если проводить вместе все свободное время. Они играют двух влюбленных — для них должно быть естественно оставить еды на ужин, выбрать любимый вторым десерт или кино на вечер, следить за внешним видом. Оказывать знаки внимания и выбираться иногда на свидания. С последним у них по очевидным причинам не особенно складывается — они оба слишком узнаваемы. 

Но самые незаменимые помощники — Эйч и Джей. Цумы живут своей насыщенной личной жизнью, в которую время от времени оказываются вовлечены все вокруг. 

— Барнс, Брюс, — зовет Клинт, едва показавшись на пороге общей гостиной. — Они опять делают это! У меня скоро цумофобия разовьется, — жалуется он, плюхнувшись в кресло.

— Заберешь? — тихо спрашивает уткнувшийся в планшет Брюс у Баки, чуть повернув к нему голову.

— Ага, — отвечает Баки, не двигаясь с места — он и Стив смотрят прямую трансляцию бейсбольного матча. — Уже иду.

Через минуту Брюс кладет руку на колено все еще сидящего Баки и чуть поглаживает.

— Сейчас, — напоминает он.

— Уже пошел, — отвечает Баки и нехотя встает. — Где они? — спрашивает он, обращаясь к Клинту.

— Знаете, а хорошо, что из всех вас эксгибиционисты только они двое, — с ухмылкой тянет Клинт и закатывает глаза. — Ваш страстный секс моя психика бы не выдержала.

— Ха-ха, — выражением лица Баки можно было бы заморозить небольшое озеро. — Шутник, — отрезает он.

Кое в чем Клинт, безусловно, прав. Необходимость ради розыгрыша демонстрировать заботу и привязанность друг к другу стали привычкой, естественным поведением. 

— Поверить не могу, что вы купились, — вдруг говорит Брюс. — Это же смешно.

Он смотрит на замолчавших Мстителей, чуть приподнимая брови, и Баки через силу натягивает на лицо улыбку. От слов Брюса неприятно сосет под ложечкой, и он чувствует, что дальше будет что-то совсем уж неприятное. В гостиной воцаряется тишина, Баки не сразу понимает, что Стив выключил звук.

— Хоть бы один из вас задумался о том, что ни я, ни Барнс во-первых, не геи, во-вторых, слишком внезапно начали демонстрировать свои чувства. И слишком явно, — продолжает Брюс.

— Купились, правда? Надо было на деньги поспорить, глядишь, немного бы разбогател, — улыбка Баки все больше напоминает оскал, но Мстители так ошарашены, что не замечают.

У Баки странное ощущение, как будто что-то очень важное, тщательно и с трудом возводимое осыпалось битым стеклом, впиваясь в кожу. 

— Так вы не… — запинаясь, говорит Стив.

— Нет.

— И не были? — спрашивает он у Брюса, но смотрит на Баки. И безошибочно понимает по его лицу, что то-то не так.

— Нет, — отвечает Брюс и поднимается с дивана. — Цумов я все же заберу.

Но необходимость в этом уже исчезла, цум-цумы маленькими ракетами врываются в комнату и устремляются каждый к своему человеку. Их взволнованный стрекот разбавляет тишину, и все с облегчением выдыхают. Только Брюсу кажется, что воздух застревает в горле, но это пустяк, он все сделал правильно — шутка слишком затянулась. 

— Ботаник и старпер нас обставили! — восхищается Тони, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. — В конце года Старк Индастриз устраивает благотворительный спектакль, не хотите попробовать себя на сцене?

— Нам пока хватило, напробовались, — отвечает Баки. 

По привычке отвечает за двоих.

***

Жизнь без притворства гораздо проще, не нужно тратить время на ненастоящие свидания, или на поиски в интернете самого идиотского подарка, чтобы потом вручить в гостиной на глазах у любопытных наблюдателей. Не нужно держать в голове пункты дурацкой анкеты, которую составил сам — они в памяти и так застряли намертво. У Брюса теперь целый список ненужного в жизни, и этой самой жизни почти не остается. Он снова начинает находить в своей комнате ножи, но Джей сам же и относит их обратно, а может вместе с Эйчем, они-то не ссорились.

Неделя тянется как целый год, а года человеку вполне хватает, чтобы осознать, что совершил ошибку. Баки больше не просиживает в его лаборатории, не шутит и не приносит вкусности. Он их сам и съедал, но этого все равно не хватает. Брюс иррационально чувствует себя виноватым. Перед Баки, перед мелким Джеем, посматривающим на него с укором в глазках-бусинках. Последнее, конечно, чистая выдумка, не может цум смотреть так. Но чем больше времени проходит, тем сильнее ему кажется, что и Эйч неодобрительно сопит на плече.

Пересечь холл, постучать в соседнюю дверь не так уж невозможно, был бы хотя бы крохотный повод. Цумы ведь раньше подбрасывали и не один. Они и сейчас умудряются, не ветром же в его комнату принесло картинку с сердечком, откуда только выдрали. Но повод цумы подбрасывают не ему, а Баки.

— К вам сержант Барнс, — оповещает Пятница.

На пороге и правда стоит Баки с его старкфоном в руке.

— Только что нашел под подушкой, знаю, что ты без него как без рук.

Он протягивает аппарат, но не дождавшись, пока Брюс его заберет, аккуратно, как мину, кладет на столик у входа и разворачивается. Если не сейчас, думает Брюс, то когда?

— Послушай, — просит он в спину собравшегося уходить Баки. — Я… Я не знаю, что это. Мне никогда не нравились мужчины, даже мысли такой не было. Может быть, это просто одиночество. Может, я просто так устал быть один, что слишком привык ко всему этому, — Брюс смотрит на напряженные плечи Баки, и ему хочется, чтобы тот повернулся и сказал хоть слово. — Я понятия не имею, что со всем этим делать. Но с тобой мне лучше, чем без тебя. Если у тебя так же, то, может, попробуем? Не знаю, что именно я только что предложил попробовать, — Баки оборачивается наконец, и Брюс улыбается ему неловко. — Но… Что-то, просто посмотреть, как пойдет.

Он делает пару шагов вперед и подходит к застывшему с каменным выражением лица Баки. 

— Я собираюсь тебя поцеловать, — говорит тот таким же тоном, каким отчитывается Кэпу, что снял очередного противника.

Брюс тут же ловит себя на том, что он совершенно не возражает против этой идеи.

— Если ты против… — продолжает Баки.

Но Брюс не дает ему договорить. 

Целовать мужчину оказывается как… Ну, целовать мужчину. Носы мешают, щетина на чужом лице неприятно колет, никакой тебе податливости, а сам поцелуй, несмотря ни на что, получается какой-то нежный, робкий и неловкий. Но до жути приятный, и да, вполне возможно, что-то у них и получится. 

Цумы довольно чирикают, они-то точно в это верят.


End file.
